RC surface vehicles have been in operation for many years. In basic form, RC vehicles are self-powered model vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks, and boats) that can be controlled from a distance using a specialized transmitter (or controller). For example, a transmitter may be used to control the speed, forward and backward movement, and steering of an RC vehicle.